


It's Okay If You Can't See The Sky

by MyHaikyuuFix (Romandy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Long-Distance Friendship, school stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romandy/pseuds/MyHaikyuuFix
Summary: Nishinoya and Asahi now live in opposite sides of the world that the sun sets at Asahi’s place while it rises in Nishinoya’s.





	It's Okay If You Can't See The Sky

Nishinoya stared at the ceiling trying to remember if he had dreamt anything that night. He had hoped for a while that he would get some pleasant dreams, but all he could remember from his sleep was nothing but static. At this point, he would be accepting anything interesting to happen, even if it would be a nightmare.

Shifting his position from the bed to face the side table, he extended a droopy arm to fish out his phone from the table top to disable the alarm in advance to avoid being startled by the screeching from his morning ringtone. He noticed that Asahi had left him a few messages, but he put his phone down with a mental note to read and reply to them later.

Nishinoya knew he should get out of bed already, but instead of jumping out full of energy, he did quite the opposite. He took in some of his prep time to snooze off for a few minutes at a time before actually getting himself to stand up. And when he finally did, begrudgingly, he felt a hard pain faintly making itself known at the back of his neck. It was the bed’s fault for being as solid as a rock whenever he slept on it. He had constantly debated every morning on whether he should get new pillows, but his allowance for the month had already decided that he won’t be able to anyway.

His current living space had all necessities squeezed into one room, so it didn’t take long for him drag his feet to the other side to face the sink and automatically begin his routine. With his hands still as soft as noodles, he made a feeble attempt to rub away the exhaustion from his face with the tiny stream of water coming out of the broken faucet. After a few seconds, his face was now somewhat a bit livelier compared to before, but his body whined to go back to bed.

Yuu sighed once and then once again with an annoyed grunt. “Enough. Please. Enough,” he told his own body, willing away the exhaustion,” I already slept. Enough.”

He hoped that did the trick and resumed finishing the rest of his routine. It was quite chilly where he lived, and upon self-debate, he concluded that he wouldn’t have to shower today since he did so the day before. Despite his uniform having already been worn twice this week, he opted to hang it up neatly last night to avoid doing laundry. Laundry which involved hand washing clothes in a plastic basin, the least manly way to wash clothes. But as he put on his uniform, he silently wished he just did the laundry last night. Too late. He draped on a long-sleeved cardigan to hide in whatever invisible filth he might have had. He then went back to the mirror by the sink to puff up the bleached tuft of hair he’d been keeping since high school. There wasn’t any money left to buy styling gel, so his hair didn't perk up anymore like it used to.

Finally, his morning routine was over and he had some minutes to spare to commute to university. If traffic was in his favor today, he might be lucky enough to make it early. He was already tired of always reaching first period last minute, though he couldn’t really help it, not with his snoozing habits. He checked his surroundings for anything he might forget before locking the door to his one-room dorm.

Nishinoya walked in a slightly faster pace than his usual mornings, slightly hoping to get to class early. He took out his phone to do a quick-scan on the notes for the mini quiz at first period. Then, just at the top of the screen, his chat notifications indicated that Asahi’s messages were there, still waiting to be read. Noya tapped into chat to find that Asahi was still online.

Asahi: Just got home from work.  
Asahi: Is it morning there?  
Asahi: I just checked google. It's sunrise there. Yay!  
Asahi: Good morning, Nishinoya. ^-^  
Asahi: You probably have classes in the morning. I hope you're awake now. 

Sent 32 minutes ago.

Yuu: On my way to uni.   
Asahi: Yay!  
Asahi: Are you okay?  
Yuu: Yup!  
Asahi: Did you eat?  
Yuu: Later at lunch.  
Asahi: But breakfast is the most important meal of the day...  
Yuu: It's actually a myth. I read it online.  
Asahi: Online information can be false.  
Yuu: No way. I get all my research homework from Wikipedia.  
Asahi: But you might get charged by the school with plaigarism!  
Yuu: I was joking.

It took a while before Asahi sent another message.

Asahi: You sleep well?  
Yuu: I'm incredibly fine. In fact, I might as well feel like attending a rave this weekend.  
Asahi: I hope so...

For a second there, as subtle it was, Noya found it in his heart to want to pour out everything to his closest friend. But Asahi possessed a glass heart, and he didn’t want to dump all the stress on his friend. Nishinoya had once tried his best to harden that glass heart Asahi had back when they were still in high school. But Asahi was quick to revert back to be as soft as ever… so soft that he chose to study philosophy and community service in college.

Yuu: I'm really fine. It's just the typical 'because of uni' type of stress.  
Asahi: Maybe you can listen to the instrumental song list I compiled for you. It'll help you calm down.  
Yuu: Thanks for the suggestion.

Nishinoya now wished he had the same music tastes as Asahi, even if it were just to entertain his interests. Even though they became close through their shared love for volleyball, their tastes in pretty much anything else had taken off in very different paths. Sometimes, Noya was slightly scared that they’d become too distant from each other that they’d no longer be able to connect.

Too depressing. Wash away the bad thoughts. Noya’s phone vibrated and revealed Asahi’s reply.

Asahi: Nishinoya... have you ever looked at the clouds?

Nishinoya paused to look up at the sky. The sky was a blank ceiling hanging too close to the ground. It was probably going to rain later that day.

Yuu: I just did and now I'm even more depressed.  
Asahi: Oh! I'm so sorry!!! I didn't realize that the weather was so gloomy there!! T-T  
Yuu: Calm down. I'm not that depressed.  
Asahi: Ha... I hope so. ^-^

Nishinoya sprinted across the street to catch a bus on route to his university. As soon as he settled on a seat, he once again pulled out his phone. Asahi had added a few more messages.

Asahi: Sometimes, I look at the sky to observe the clouds.   
Asahi: Have you ever wished you could paint clouds in full detail?  
Asahi: Clouds are white, but the sky and the sun's light gives it different colors. Have you seen a pink cloud?

Nishinoya resumed texting.

Yuu: Those exist?

Asahi is typing...

He was probably going to start pitying him for never having seen a pink cloud before.

Asahi: ...Oh my. How come you have never seen a pink cloud before?

Knew it.

Yuu: I don't look at the sky much.

A full minute passed. Noya looked at his screen and assumed that Asahi was conjuring up another speech on clouds.

Asahi: Clouds are beautiful, Nishinoya. Especially during sunset. Purple, pink, orange, yellow, even grey clouds can have tints of blue in them. If only I were a talented painter, I would definitely paint all different kinds of clouds.  
Yuu: That's cute.

Lame reply. Nishinoya felt guilty that he couldn’t match Asahi’s enthusiasm.

Asahi: The sky is just there... you can always look at it when you want to.

Nishinoya felt a warmth in his heart just seeing Asahi talking so passionately… or more accurately, texting so passionately. Goddamit Asahi. There’s always feels involved when they were together. He looked up again to the sky from the bus window. The sky looked even shittier from the tainted glass.

Yuu: But the sky here is still depressing...

Asahi is typing...

Asahi is offline.

Nishinoya instantly regretted what he said, “I shouldn’t have said that,” he thought scolding himself. As more students squeezed into the bus, Nishinoya felt his own heart squeeze as well. He couldn’t will his laziness away, not even his exhaustion, or his emotions, not even his stress. He wanted to stop feeling.

Nishinoya resumed to studying his notes to forget the conversation. He felt the bus slowing down until it was now crawling forward inch by inch. Fifteen minutes left. He was going to be late. Shit.

Noya took another peek on his chat. Asahi’s last message was sent 3 minutes ago. His heart sank even further.

Then, out of the blue, more notifications vibrated from Nishinoya’s phone to reveal a new message. Asahi was online again. Noya tapped on to his notifications to see what he sent.

Asahi: See? Pink clouds do exist.

And below the message was a photo of the sky from Asahi’s window. It showed the pink horizon slowly bleeding into the darkening sky and clouds dotting the heavens reflecting the many colors of blue, pink, and orange. It was…

Asahi: See? They're so beautiful...  
Yuu: Yeah... they are.  
Yuu: Thank you...

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for making these characters a bit too OoC, but I'm glad you managed to read till the end, I hope. Thank you. ^-^


End file.
